crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Garuda no Na no Moto ni
Garuda no Na no Moto ni (ガルダの名の下に) is the 63rd episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on December 22, 2002. Synopsis The next match between Kouya Marino and Carlos Williams begins after a humiliating loss of Kuroudo Marume by default against Takeshi Manganji. Whose Shining Sword Breaker will emerge victorious, Garuda Phoenix or Black Garuda Eagle? Plot The episode begins with Kuroudo walking away with Kyousuke from the arena, with the match between Kouya and Carlos is about to start. The Si Xing Hu Tuan members watch the announced match on television before the scene cuts to Carlos doing push-ups at the Quo Vadis waiting room and when Mr. Tobita mentions Carlos' name, the latter says he is not Carlos, but rather, U-YA. Inside the Tobita Club waiting room, Kyousuke is lying down on a bench while Lilika asks Jirou about the condition of his ankle. Although Jirou states that he is fine, he feels the pain in his ankle when he pats on it. Kouya is agitated over Takeshi's victory by default, but Kuroudo feels that Kyousuke and Jirou had done their best and thanks the latter. Meanwhile, Mr. Tobita asks Carlos before turning to the television where an interview of Takeshi is being aired. During the interview, Takeshi tells the reporter that he has two regrets during the semifinals. First, he regretted to fight against Kuroudo Marume in the previous episode. However, he is honored to pit against him since he is an excellent Gear Fighter. While the Tobita Club are watching the interview, Kaoru comments that Takeshi is a liar. Back at the interview, Takeshi's second regret was Harry Gamble watching his supposed semifinal game. He states during the interview that Harry will come for the next match. Kouya is surprised upon hearing it before Kyousuke gains his consciousness. Later, Carlos walks along the corridor until he sees someone walking to him who is eventually revealed as Harry. Carlos drops his Gear but it is caught by Harry. When Carlos is about to take Black Garuda Eagle, he sees a vision of a swan before it turns to Yuhya. After that, Carlos just stands at his place (when Harry leaves) before going to the arena. Before the first round begins, Takeshi is seen as one of the spectators. Both Kouya and Carlos use the Tornado Release at the start of the match. The two Garudas avoid a mid-air collision as well as a head-start ground collision. Both of them use Shining Sword Breaker, with Garuda Phoenix going first. Then the two Gears start colliding with the same moves. The power of the attacks eventually become stronger, and Crush Gordon has to use sunglasses to see the battle. Garuda Phoenix pushes Black Garuda Eagle until both of them are sent out of the ring, resulting in a draw. Carlos picks up Garuda Phoenix after the battle and gives it to Kouya. Just after taking the Gear, Kouya sees visions of his brother before seeing Carlos leaving him. When Crush Gordon finds out that Harry (who is supposed to sit next to Takeshi) is not at the arena, Carlos looks at the castle's rook where Harry is watching the match. At the start of the second round, Kouya wonders why he saw the visions of his brother when taking Garuda Phoenix. He and Carlos use the Tornado Release again as well as dodging another mid-air and ground collisions. Black Garuda Eagle cancels its attack and avoids Garuda Phoenix. Kouya then uses Shining Sword Breaker but Carlos' Gear intercepts it, increasing Garuda Phoenix's damage rate. Later during the duel Black Garuda Eagle rides with Garuda Phoenix until the former holds back and stops its wheel. Garuda Phoenix then uses its spin attack and is about to throw Black Garuda Eagle while being continuously being attacked during the game to avoid Carlos using his Shining Sword Breaker. But instead, Kouya's Gear is thrown into the air. Takeshi and Kouya are shocked in what happened, and Jirou warns Kouya of having a time out when the round has 30 seconds left. But when Garuda Phoenix regains composure in the ring, it uses the VT Chassis spin attack while Carlos' Gear launches its dash attack. Takeshi feels that the match is Yuhya's battle and both Takeshi and Lilika remember Yuhya. The match ends in another draw, this time via time out. Luckily Garuda Phoenix survives the encounter despite taking 95% damage rate while Black Garuda Eagle only took 45%. Kyousuke says that it was close but Kouya held on until the end. However, Kouya has the feeling about his brother. The episode ends with Carlos once again looking at Harry. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)